Keep Holding On
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry James Potter is victim of a violent domestic relationship with his lover of two years. Draco Malfoy is a police officer who is alone in the world after his boyfriend is shot during an investigation. NO MAGIC! Slash DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. Rowling owns...that includes Harry Potter, her car and her house!

A/N: I had a lot of things on my mind when I wrote this and I decided to project the thoughts into this story.

Summary: Harry James Potter is victim of a violent domestic relationship with his lover of two years. Draco Malfoy is a police officer who is alone in the world after his boyfriend is shot during an investigation. NO MAGIC! Slash DracoHarry

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning when emerald green eyes opened to greet the world. Harry James Potter, a bartender in New York, rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the sleep. He looked to his left to see an empty bed and sighed. 'Another day waking up alone.'

Harry had been in a relationship with Jason Miles for two years and every morning it was the same old routine. He would get up, shower and then fix breakfast for Jason, himself and Harry's 4 year old daughter Lily. Lily was from a previous relationship. Her mother had given up custody to live the party life of a 18 year old. Now they were 22 and she was still a partyer.

"Daddy?" called Lily from behind the closed bedroom door. The red headed girl peeked her head in to see if her father was awake.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Good morning, Lily Flower."

The little girl grinned and got onto the bed with her dad, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Where's Jason?" she questioned looking at him with curious green eyes.

The raven haired man sighed and leaned against the head board. "I don't know, baby. He'll probably be home soon. Do you want some pancakes for breakfast?"

The freckled face lit up with excitement and she nodded enthusiastically. She leapt off the bed and ran out of the room toward the kitchen, leaving her father chuckling behind her. Harry watched his little girl run off and the smile faded from his face. With another sigh, he followed his daughter out into the kitchen.

When he got there, he found Lily talking animatedly with Jason. 'Where did he come from? I didn't even hear him come in.'

Jason looked away from the smiling girl and smiled at his boyfriend. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Harry planted a kiss on the lips of his partner and stifled a laugh at his daughter making gagging noises. "Lily, darling, why don't you go get dressed and I'll call you downstairs when I have your pancakes made."

"Ok, daddy." said the girl and ran upstairs to her room.

Harry went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He jumped when he felt Jason wrap his arms around the man's waist. The blond man kissed his neck and smirked when he felt his partner shiver at the contact.

"Where were you this morning? I woke up and you weren't there." Harry asked, pouring pancake mix into a pan for his daughter.

"I went out for a run and I didn't want to disturb you. I know you didn't sleep well last night." Jason said nonchalantly, as if there was nothing wrong. But Harry knew better. He could smell the cheap perfume on his boyfriend's skin.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful, love." he said, closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Draco stood over his lover's grave, tears falling silently down his cheeks. "Damn it, Blaise..why did you have to get in the way of that bullet, you idiot?"

Draco Malfoy was a detective with the New York Police Department and Blaise was his partner, along with his boyfriend. Draco had planned to make him his husband soon. During a homicide investigation, the man that the two had been interviewing pulled a gun on Draco. As he fired it, Blaise jumped into the path of the bullet. It pierced his left lung and he died on the way to the hospital.

"Dray?" asked a female voice from behind the blond. He turned around and saw his friend, Pansy Parkinson, holding an umbrella over herself and smiling gently at him. It was then that he realized it had started raining. Blaise loved the rain.

"Are you ready to go?" questioned the blond girl. Draco nodded, although he didn't want to leave but he knew he had to.

The two got into the limo and headed back to Draco's flat. When they entered, Draco sighed at the stach of mail greeting him on his counter. Looks like Theo picked it up for him.

"Dray, this place is a mess. One day, when you come home from work, and it's going to completely clean." said Pansy, picking up a dirty pair of socks from a chair with a look of disgust before tossing them away and sitting down.

Draco couldn't fight the small smile from coming onto his lips. The girl was a prema donna, but she was one of his best friends and he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"It's been four months since Blaise was shot, Dray. I'm not pushing you, but you need to get out of this damned flat. Why don't you come with me and Ginny to the Black Panther tomorrow night? Best gay bar in town and a damn sexy bartender. He'll knock your socks off with his eyes and he makes the best Appletinis you could ever imagine. It would be good for you. And I'm not taking no for an answer, so don't even try."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, Pansy. I'll go with you and Gin. But I swear, if her brother is there, you won't be able to stop me from kicking his ass."

Pansy's laughter rang out through the house and Draco smiled the biggest smile that had came across his face in four months.

"You little slut, don't you think I know what you're doing?" yelled Jason as he slapped Harry across the face. The raven haired young man fell to the floor, looking fearfully up at the blond.

"J-Jason...I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry tried to defend himself. Thank God Lily was with Ron and Hermione tonight.

"Shut up! Did I tell you to speak?" yelled the man, kicking his boyfriend in the ribs. Harry was sure some of them were broken. "I saw you flirting with Weasley!"

Harry had to stop himself from laughing because he knew it would only make Jason madder. "Ron is married to Hermione. Why would I flirt with him?"

Jason picked Harry up roughly from the floor and punched him in the face. "Damn it! Didn't I tell you not to talk!" Harry felt the blows raining down on him and then everything went black. He welcomed the darkness.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me...the only person who belongs to me in Jason Miles, because I made him up in my head.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of my story! Please continue to review!

Chapter 2

Draco sighed as Pansy went through his closet, pulling out potential shirts before tossing them to the side. "Pansy, really? Is this honestly necessary? I think I can pick out my own clothing thank you!"

The blond girl spun around and put her hands on her hips and for a moment, Draco thought she was going to kill him. "You're hair has gotten a little longer. It's just touching your ears at the top." She had completely ignored him! 'No one ignored a Malfoy!' he thought, before getting a shirt to the face.

"Pansy, please! Get out of my closet!"

Harry stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a nasty bruise of the forehead from hitting the wall and his lip was split. His arms were covered in bruises, and underneath the long sleeved shirt he wore, it was worse. 'Shit, why did Jason have to do this the night before I worked.'

Lily was staying with Ron and Hermione for another night. He always felt bad leaving her there and he knew as she got older, she wouldn't want to go there all the time. She would have her own friends. But for now, his two best friends were the only ones that he had to look after her.

Jason was at 'work'...yeah right! Harry didn't believe that man was at work for a second. He was probably out with some whore..again. Hermione insisted that the raven haired man should leave his boyfriend, but if he did then where would they go? And Jason would just find them any ways.

He ran his fingers through his hair and then he walked out of the house toward his job bartending at a local gay bar..the Black Panther.

Draco, Pansy and Pansy's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, stood outside the Black Panther. Draco was nervous beyond belief. He and Pansy had compromised to where he would wear a black tank top and a pair of black jeans that were tight in all the right places. "I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here, Pansy." Draco said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the gazes of men walking past him.

"Oh come on, Dray. Learn to live a little. If you loosen up, I bet you'll find some really hot guy to go home with." said Pansy, narrowing her eyes in a mock glare.

Draco rolled his eyes and then held the door open for the two girls. The club was packed with gay men and lesbians. The bar was to the right and the blond man motioned to the girls to follow so they could get something to drink before actually dancing. The bar itself was in a large room with tables and booths. Neon lights shined everywhere, something Draco rather liked about this room. And then he spotted the bartender.

Pansy followed Draco's line of vision and smirked knowingly. "I told you he was gorgeous. Maybe _he'll _be the one you wake up with in your bed."

Draco felt his face heat up as he blushed. Didn't this girl ever worry about herself? The trio started to walk over to the bar, Draco's eyes never leaving the raven haired man behind the counter. Once they took seats next to each other, the bartender made his way over. The Malfoy felt his breath catch in his throat when his mercury gray eyes were met by gorgeous green ones.

"What can I get you tonight...Pansy, Ginny, my favorite customers!" said the man in a slightly English accent. 'God I love accents..' Draco was lost in thought and then he realized that three sets of eyes were focused on him and again he could feel his face getting red.

"Er, I'll have whatever they're having." he mumbled, suddenly finding the counter very interesting.

The man looked questioningly at Pansy and she smiled. "Harry, this is my best friend, Draco Malfoy. Dray, this is Harry Potter, a genius who makes Appletinis that will make you want to fall out of the chair." Harry blushed at the compliments and Draco found it adorable.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said with a sweet smile.

Draco laughed, relaxing a little. "Please, call me Draco or Dray or Drake. If you call me Mr. Malfoy, I will look over my shoulder for my father."

Harry laughed as well. "I like your name. It's Latin for dragon, right?"

Draco stared in amazement and nodded. Not many people knew what his name meant.

Harry smiled and then quickly mixed their drinks. Draco had to admit that this was one of the best drinks he had ever had. But he stopped drinking when Harry's shirt rode up his back slightly.

He leaned over to Pansy and whispered, "Is it just me, or does Harry have bruises all over his back?" He gestured with his head and Pansy looked too. Her heart shaped face paled slightly. "Pansy, do you know where he got those bruises?" The girl nodded.

"His boyfriend, Jason Miles, is a mechanic. He drinks a lot and sleeps with a lot of men and women behind Harry's back. Then he comes home and beats the crap out of Harry. Poor guy has a little girl named Lily. When Jason wants some time alone with Harry, they drop Lily off with Ron and Hermione." The young woman had tears in her eyes. "Draco, he needs to get out of this relationship."

When Harry turned around, he was surprised to see Pansy with unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked accusingly at Draco, but he held his hands up defensively.

Pansy looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad, Harry. We could've done something."

Harry looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Then he reached behind him and paled as he realized that his shirt had ridden up his back. "You promised not to say anything about this, Pansy and now _he _knows." said the raven, gesturing with his hands at Draco.

"I won't say anything if you don't want me to, Harry. But you really should get out of this relationship. It's not something you want to be in, trust me." Draco was speaking from experience. Before he had met Blaise, he himself had been in a relationship with a man who made his life a living hell both physically and mentally. But joining the detectives and meeting Blaise changed everything for the better in his life. Maybe he could be Harry's Blaise.

"Please see that you don't say anything at all. And where else would I go? I can't take my 4 year old daughter and live on the streets! We live in _his _house!" yelled the green eyed man.

"Harry, what if he does something to hurt Lily. I know that you don't think he will, but you can't be there to protect her all the time." said Ginny with a sad look on her face.

Harry spun around, emerald eyes flashing angrily. "He wouldn't dare touch her. I'll kill him if he does."

Draco was deep in thought and then he said, interrupting everything, "You can stay with me."

A/N: Please tell me what you think and I really hope that you liked it! Review and thank you to those who have stayed with me through the whole thing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! He belongs to J.K. Rowling!

A/N: Thank you to all those who keep reviewing on my stories! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Pansy, Ginny and Harry stared at Draco like he had grown an extra head. The blond continued to drink the Appletini in front of him, looking at all of them with his eyebrows raised. "What did you just say?" asked Harry, walking to stand directly in front of the Malfoy.

Draco looked at the man and couldn't help but find him beautiful. "I said you could come stay with me. I think it would be good for both of us and your daughter if you were to do so."

Harry stared at the man in front of him. This man who was offering his home to him and Lily. He hardly knew him and he was actually considering this! But it would mean getting Lily away from that mad man before what Ginny said came true. "I get off in ten minutes. You can walk me home and on the way we can talk about this and see if you're ready to face what you're getting into."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded. "Sure, yeah, no problem." Harry nodded and went back to making drinks for other customers.

Pansy looked at her best friend with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Draco, do you realize what you just did? Harry has been going through this for 2 years with Jason. Why don't you go arrest that bastard and actually get something accomplished?"

Draco stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Pansy, don't you think I thought of that? Harry is a..what..twenty two year old? He's two years younger than us. I think that if I was in his position I would be more worried about my daughter's safety rather than my own. I think something is drawing me to him. I remember how it was for me before I met Blaise and I don't want Harry to have to go through some of the things that I went through, if he hasn't already."

Pansy sighed and looked at Ginny who shrugged. "Fine, but if you hurt him, Draco, so help me I will castrate you." Draco nodded, knowing to take her seriously. She wasn't kidding.

Ten minutes came and went and Harry finally finished his shift. He gestured for Draco to wait for him then went to collect his things. It had been about five minutes since the young bartender disappeared behind the door with big red letters saying 'Do Not Enter. Employees Only.' Draco didn't care who was allowed in there, he was going to check on his little Raven.

Pansy and Ginny pleaded for him to just wait and that Harry would be out soon, but the thick headed blond didn't listen. He quietly walked into the locker room where he assumed the employees kept whatever belongings they brought to work. That's when he heard voices yelling in the back.

"I saw you with him, Harry! I don't think Jason will be too happy to know about this." said someone that Draco didn't recognize the voice of. He peaked around the corner and saw Harry pressed into a corner by a rather large man. Draco felt his blood boil.

"Jason doesn't _own _me, Michael! And for your information, I was talking to that guy because he is a friend of one of mine. So just back off and leave me alone so we won't have any further problems." Harry growled at the man through gritted teeth.

"You little slut, don't think you can talk to me and get away with it!" yelled the man named Michael and before Draco could move, the large man slapped Harry across the face. The force of the blow knocked Harry into the wall and he fell to the ground, not moving. Draco was on the man in an instant.

"Get on your knees and put your hands where I can see them." he commanded, police training kicking into gear. The man spun around, prepared to take someone on, but he was met with a fist to the nose. "I told you to get down on your knees. You are now going to jail for attempted assault on a law enforcement officer." Michael looked like he was going to pee in his pants.

Draco pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911, calling for an ambulance to pick up Michael and Harry, who still laid on the ground unconscious. Pansy and Ginny came running in and then froze.

"Shit, Draco. What the hell happened?" questioned Pansy, going into hysterics as she ran over to Harry.

"Don't worry, Pans. I already called an ambulance to come and get Harry. I'll ride over to the hospital in the ambulance with him and you girls follow behind in your car." Pansy nodded and ran out of the room, followed by Ginny as the paramedics came into the room. "I will be riding in the ambulance with him." said Draco, indicating the raven haired man they were loading onto the stretcher. The paramedic, a tall brown haired man hesitated but nodded.

When they got into the ambulance, Harry finally started to come back to the world of the living. When he opened his eyes, they immediately focused on Draco. "Dray..what the hell happened and why do I feel like I got hit by a freight train." he demanded to know.

Draco flushed with pleasure at the sound of the nickname coming off the very attractive man's tongue. "You got into a fight with some guy named Michael and he knocked you out. I called for the ambulance and now, here we are. Now be quiet, you will need to save some of your strength for being in the hospital. I have a feeling that they're going to keep you for more than just your head."

Harry blushed, knowing that Draco was talking about the bruises that littered his body. When they wheeled him into the hospital, the blonde never left his side.

It was about twenty minutes of waiting in the stuffy waiting room of the hospital, being eyed by old ladies and little children, when the doctor that took Harry back came walking up to him. Draco got to his feet when the man called for him. "Sir? Is Harry going to be ok?" he questioned, looking pleadingly into the eyes of the older man. He looked down at the name tag that read, Dr. Lupin. The man in front of him didn't look any older than his own father. "Dr. Lupin, please tell me that he's ok and that I'm not going to jail tonight for killing that guy named Michael."

Remus Lupin smiled tiredly at Draco. "Relax, Detective Malfoy, Harry is going to be just fine. Now tell me, how do you know my godson?"

Draco's mouth dropped and he was sure for a moment that he looked like a fish out of water. "We only met today, sir. I was trying to talk him into staying with me and leaving that arse of a boyfriend that he's living with now before he hurts Harry's daughter. I know that may sound strange, but I feel like something is pulling me towards him and I can't let go. My boyfriend was recently shot and killed when we were interviewing a man that was a suspect in a homicide. I am not trying to replace Blaise with Harry, before you ask, because I already know you are."

Remus smiled again and held up a hand for the blond to be quiet. "You are very much like your father, Mr. Malfoy. Yes, I knew him. He and I went to school together, along with Harry's mother and father and my boyfriend, Sirius."

"Where are Harry's parents, if you don't mind me asking?" questioned the younger man.

"I think that's something you're going to have to ask him and not me. As much as I liked James and Lily, I don't think it's my place to tell you where they are. If and when he trusts you, he will tell you." He gestured for Draco to follow him to the elevator but stopped. "Oh and Mr. Malfoy...if you are to cause any harm to Harry or Lily..I will personally castrate you."

Draco nodded and sighed. 'What the hell is up with everyone and their fixation of my balls?' And then he stepped into the elevator, going up to see the man with the green eyes he was slowly falling in love with.

A/N: Please tell me what you think and I really hope you liked it! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and not me!

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Where I left you, Remus was threatening to castrate Draco if he hurt Harry or Lily! I am really happy with how much attention this story is getting! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

When Draco stepped into the hospital room and saw those green eyes full of emotions, it took his breath away. Harry was laying on the bed with bandages wrapped around his head and a worried expression on his face.

Remus pushed past Draco to go to his godson. "Hello, Harry. When I told you that you should come and visit Sirius and I sometime, this isn't what I meant." said the sandy-haired man with a slight smile.

Harry smiled back and breathed a sigh. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you got jumped. Although I do recall us telling you it wasn't a good idea for you to work at that damned bar. It's not good for your health and Lily needs to see her father." said the doctor, taking Harry's chart from the bed and looking over it.

Harry turned to look at Draco and smiled softly. "So, I hear you're my knight in shining armor. Remus said you haven't left from the waiting room since they wheeled me back."

The blond blushed and looked away from the eyes that seemed to look into his very soul. "Uh..well, yeah. You looked pretty hurt and I wanted to make sure you were ok." he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. '_And to protect him in case his asshole of a boyfriend comes looking for him here._' said the little voice in the back of his head.

As soon as he thought this, the room doors flew open and a blond haired man came into the room, practically shoving Draco aside. "Harry, are you alright?" the man asked, standing at Harry's bedside. The man was acting all lovey dovey but Draco didn't miss the flash of fear in the raven haired man's green eyes.

"I'm fine, Jason. Just a little bump on the head is all." Harry reassured his boyfriend, all the while flashing Draco pleading looks.

Draco seemed to get the hint and tapped Jason on the shoulder. When the man turned around, Draco saw that they were about the same height and that the other man's eyes were bloodshot and watery.

"My name is Detective Draco Malfoy, Mr. Miles. I think that you need to exit this room while you are recovering from a hangover and maybe take a shower to get rid of that horrid aroma of ladies perfume. I thought that you were gay, Mr. Miles. Isn't that why you are in a relationship with Harry?" said the blond detective calmly. Remus and Harry just stared at him in astonishment.

Jason looked at him in shock and then his face got red with rage. "Don't talk to me like that, you son of a bitch. I should punch you right in the face for insinuating that I would cheat on Harry like that."

"Jason.." Harry tried to calm his boyfriend down but was silenced with a cold look.

"So, what's he been telling you? That I beat him? That we get a little rough in bed? Well, I can tell you right now, _Detective_, the little slut likes every minute of it." The hung over man walked out of the room, letting the door slam against the wall as he opened it.

Harry looked at him go with tear-filled eyes. Remus tried to comfort him, but stopped when his godson winced at his bruises being touched. "Can you call Sirius and have him bring Lily here, Remus? I don't want Jason having a chance to find her with Ron and Hermione." Remus hesitated, glancing at Draco then Harry, before shaking his head and walking out of the room.

Harry sank back into his pillow and sighed closing his eyes. Draco didn't know what he should do, so he sat there and watched Harry breath. "You don't have to continue to stare at me." Draco jumped and saw green eyes looking at him, sparkling with amusement. The Malfoy nodded and took a seat on Harry's bed, and looked at the ground.

"Thank you." Draco's head snapped up and he looked at the broken angel before him. "I don't know what I would've done if he had gotten me alone. I didn't know that you were a police officer. You didn't say anything when we first met."

Draco chuckled. "It's not exactly the best conversation starter. Can you imagine me saying '_Hi, my name's Draco and I'm a cop. Can I have one of those famous Appletini's I've heard so much about'_? I think you would've dumped the drink on my head instead of being so nice to me. And I was afraid you wouldn't come with me if you knew I was a cop, but now you know and I don't know what to do.." Draco was silenced with a hand to his mouth.

"Dray...You're babbling. I think that I would have been more than a little shocked to find out that you were a cop because you didn't come across to me as one. Based on my experiences from the past, some cops aren't the greatest of people." said the raven-haired young man, looking down.

Draco lifted Harry's chin with a finger and emerald eyes met stormy grey ones. "I will always protect you and Lily, Harry. Someone like you doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve someone to hurt you constantly and mar your skin." The blond brushed a tear away that had leaked from the corner of Harry's eye.

The door swung open again and the two men jumped apart. Draco was shocked when a red-headed little girl jumped into his lap and crawled over to where Harry was.

"Daddy!" said Lily, throwing her arms around her father's neck.

Harry winced in pain and patted Lily's back. "Hello, darling. How was your day?"

Remus came in, followed by Sirius and chuckled at the sight before him. "Lily, why don't you hop off the bed. Your father is very sore and we don't want to hurt him."

Lily's expression turned worried and Draco had to stifle a laugh as she began to inspect her father, noting the injury to his head. '_This little one is must get that from her father. No woman in their right mind would leave Harry and an adorable little girl like this.' _

The red head let go of her Daddy and turned to Draco. "Hello, my name's Lily!" she said with a wide grin.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. "Hello, Lily. My name is Draco. But you can call me Dray if you want to." Draco was pleased when the little girl's bright green eyes lit up at the idea of not having to use the term 'Mr.'.

Harry watched all of this happen with a grin. '_Well, he's passed the first test. Lily likes him.'_

A/N: I am going to leave you guys there for right now and I hope you liked it. I thought it had to be important for Lily to like Draco for Harry to move in with him. I have to decide what to do about the next chapter!


End file.
